bob_the_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Cat LTS 4
Bob the Cat Learning the Skills 4: The Hunt Bob ran quickly, unsure if it was enough. He veered sideways in hopes of cutting it off. He wasn’t giving up easily. As he ran, he looked forward and saw a big clump of trees and bushes. Once again, he might not make it… Earlier: Bob walked around outside, hoping something would happen. But even after walking around for hours, nothing happened. As Bob walked into his backyard again though, he sensed something. Something at the edge of the forest… a mouse! Bob quickly crouched down excitedly, and clumsily stalked forward. Bob, being very inexperienced, was noticed by the mouse in a matter of seconds. Bob tried the run at the mouse but it quickly scuttled into the undergrowth, vanishing from sight. Bob frustratingly started tearing up the undergrowth. Nearby, another animal had just awoken, and headed towards the commotion… Meanwhile: Bob was still slashing at the bushes, letting his anger out. After a little bit longer, he started getting tired and headed back home. Just as he was nearing the door though, he heard a rustling sound behind him. He quickly turned around, and spotted movement. He cautiously crept forward, hoping not to make too much sound. Suddenly, a big, dog-like creature, burst out of the bushes, charging at Bob. Bob quickly turned around, darting for the palm tree. Just then, the dog-like creature changed direction. Perched on top of the palm tree, Bob easily spotted the reason. A rabbit! Bob quickly and nimbly climbed back down the tree and raced after the dog (it’s actually a coyote) and the rabbit. Bob chased them, slowly gaining on the rabbit but losing energy quickly. Bob had finally caught up with the dog. Just then, the rabbit changed directions. The dog quickly followed but Bob stumbled. The dog quickly sped ahead of Bob. Bob got back up, still a bit stunned. As he remebered what he was doing, he spotted the coyote way ahead of him. Bob ran and caught up wit the coyote, but used most of his energy. He ran quickly, unsure if it was enough. He veered sideways in hopes of cutting the coyote off. He wasn’t giving up easily. As he ran, he looked forward and saw a big clump of trees and bushes. Once again, he might not make it if the rabbit got to the trees and bushes. And even worse, the coyote might even turn to Bob instead. Bob suddenly realized that the consequences of losing could be greater than just being hungry, but it could mean life or death. He got a boost of energy as he thought about this and sped ahead of the coyote. The rabbit was only inches away from him. He pounced, hoping he could land on the rabbit. It almost worked but he landed a bit farther right of the rabbit. Bob saw his chance, he quickly reached out a paw and managed to not the rabbit off balance. Bob pounced again and got in a deadly bite. Looking behind him, he saw that the coyote was still running toward him. Frightened, Bob grabbed the rabbit by the neck and ran into the forest. Bob crouched in a bush, hoping that the coyote would not see or smell him. After some time, Bob still hadn’t sensed any movement so he decided to peek out. He glanced around and didn’t see anything. He ran back out of the forest. No coyote in sight. Bob quickly started sprinting, hoping that the coyote wasn’t waiting in ambush somewhere. Bob ran and ran, dodging twigs and rocks until he finally reached his backyard. He dragged the rabbit into small shelter he had made out of rocks and twigs many months ago. He laid down, settling into a patch of moss, and started feasting on the rabbit he had caught. It was a well deserved feast. After he finished, he got up and walked to the front of his house and looked around. He saw forest behind houses. He saw cars zooming on the road every so often. And, he had a thought of the past... Bob the cat’s adventure will continue in the next story...